Claudzomi Fanfic
by Molly112101
Summary: Claude X Nyazomi #CDawgVA Stream


**The Obsession**

 _A Claudzomi fanfiction_

I ceased to understand why I had an obsession for this human woman, no, for her desirable soul. More so than the soul of the fancied Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian can keep his spoiled brat; I've found something much more interesting to play with.

I hear my master, Alois Trancy, begin to awaken from his peaceful slumber. I swiftly walk up the stairs and enter his bedroom.

"Did you sleep well master?" His face lights up upon seeing me. Disgusting.

"Good morning Claude! I did sleep well, and how about you? Oh wait, you don't sleep do you?" He scoffs. "No wonder your performance has been lacking." I stay emotionless, walking over and assisting him with his morning endeavors.

After ordering the triplets to take care of the everyday chores, and for Hannah to watch my pesky master, I decide to head out and look for this soul that I cannot seem to get my mind off of. I could smell it from miles away, it's sweet aroma seizing me in an animalistic frenzy, turning me into a wolf trailing its prey, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Soon I find myself in a tree, watching the beautiful brunette maiden from afar. She smiles at everyone she passes, and waves as if she's known them her whole lifetime. I almost feel bad more killing her, almost. Once she finds herself alone, walking down a narrow path in the forest, I follow her, making sure not to make a single sound. Maybe it was woman's intuition, or perhaps it was the cold threatening atmosphere that made her turn around. I didn't have enough time to get out of her sight, so I just stayed there, my golden eyes bearing into her. Her eyes are a dark brown, and once they meet mine, they don't glance away, not for a second. She shivers, but smiles and waves at me nervously.

"H-Hello…" Her voice is like silk, and is sweet as her soul. "Who are you…? I haven't seen you around the village…" I don't know what compels me to answer her, but I do.

"My name is Claude Faustus, and who might you be?" She swallows warily.

"N-Nyazomi…" Nyazomi… what a beautiful name…

"I see, well, Ms. Nyazomi, I believe there is an appointment you must attend to."

"Appointment? But I didn't schedule anythin-!" She lets out a squeak of surprise after I had suddenly disappeared from her view and was holding her from behind, one arm around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides, my other hand taking her chin and holding it with a strong, but gentle grip so I wouldn't break her in half. The sweet scent of her soul making it difficult to keep control of myself. My eyes glow pink, with pupils similar to a cat's. I can hear her heart racing, her breath quickening.

"Nyazomi…" I say in a smooth voice. "It perplexes me how no other demon has noticed you…" She shivers. I take in her scent, tempting me to take her right then, but I resisted. I wanted to play with her a little bit first. I graze my sharpened fangs across the soft skin of her neck, making her breath hitch in response, she was so… addictive… She starts to struggle against my grip, but to no avail. I chuckle darkly. "Now, now, be a good girl and stop trying, certainly you should know you can't escape a demon's grasp…" I use the grip on her chin to my advantage, turning her head toward me. Her eyes lock with mine again, fear and weakness wavering in her gaze.

"C-Claude..." Her voice trails off. I smoothly pick her up bridal style, and start carrying her. My eyes have returned to their normal shade of gold. "… Claude?" She sounded confused, not at all afraid. I glare down at her, my eyes turning back to the glowing pink. Her breath catches in her throat. "N-Never mind…" They transform back and I focus on the road ahead of us. I don't know why I'm sparing her, hiding her away from everyone. All I know is that I am infatuated with this human woman… This fragile creature that I could break in a mere second. I hold her tighter against me, deciding to move at a faster inhuman pace. She grips my clothing tightly, in attempt to hold on even though she is already safe.

We arrive at a small abandoned cottage, it is inhabited, I am positive of it because I made a contract to kill the couple whom lived inside it many years ago. It has defiantly aged since then, dust sprinkling almost everything. Some of the furniture has faded from the sunlight bearing down on it through the windows day by day. I carry her to the master bedroom and set her on the bed.

"You will stay here in this home. If I find that you have left this place upon my return, there will be consequences." She nods, and looks down at her hands nervously before looking back up at me.

"Claude why… Why did you give me mercy?" I remain emotionless.

"I didn't want to spoil something so rare and sweet. If I were to wolf down your soul, there wouldn't be anything else. Just that. I want to make sure there is a little something more. Such an exclusive meal must be prepared properly." She shivers, regretting asking.

I swiftly leave the cottage, heading back to the Trancy manor. I would return to her soon, and something told me that this would be a very interesting adventure to endure.


End file.
